I Wish
by Jedi Master Gigi
Summary: When Han tries to fix 3P0 after an "accident", Goldenrod starts to get confused. The result? An adventure to discover and understand the past, a meeting with newly discovered relatives, and a wish that will change the entire galaxy as they know it.ON HOLD
1. Wish 1

A/N: Hello everybody

A/N: Hello everybody! I promised myself that I wouldn't start another story until I finished my first one, but this one was practically begging to be posted. _Write me! Write me!_ Any who, I beg you all to review this story especially if you want to see it continued. The same goes for my other story, which hasn't been getting nearly as many reviews as it normally does. Speaking of which, the last vote I pulled on that story was a tie if you've been reading it which is why I didn't reveal the winner in the last chapter, so I need more votes. If the rest of you want to find out more about it, you'll have to read the story wont you? I will be writing both stories at the same time now I'm not abandoning the other one that is very important. And like I said before, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!! REVIEW!

Leia sighed loudly when she walked into her room. Han had everything on the floor. Again. She was absolutely determined to rid him of his bad habit of leaving clothes on the floor before the wedding, which was a year away. 'I wonder if that's enough time?' she thought to herself.

"Oh Master Han, I really don't think you should be touching thaaaaa!"

"Not again," Leia muttered, leaving her room for the living room where she had left Han and 3P0 alone. Not the best idea in retrospect. She found Han sitting on the couch, watching the big podrace on the holo…and 3P0's head next to him.

"HAN!!"

"YIPES!"

"What did you do to 3P0?!" Leia yelled.

"What does it look like I did?" he retorted.

"Han!!"

"He wouldn't shut up! I couldn't hear the commentary!"

"Who cares about the commentary?"

"I do! He kept sayin' stuff like, 'Oh, that driver will never make that turn,' and 'Oh another crash! What a vulgar sport!'" Han said, doing his best impression of the protocol droid. Leia couldn't help but smile at that.

"Han, I need him for work. Do you know anyone else who can speak fluently,"

"In over six million languages, I know! He says it every other two minutes."

"Now I have to call Luke to fix him!"

"No, no, no. I can fix him."

"No you can't!" Leia laughed.

"You don't know that I can't!" Han pointed out.

"I don't know that you can," Leia retorted.

"Listen at least let me try. If there's somethin' wrong with em, I'll call Luke," Han offered. Leia thought about it.

"Alright!" she agreed. "But if you make him worse…"

"Don't worry your Worship! His head is detached from his body. How could I possibly make him worse!" Han replied as he got up to get the toolbox. When he was out of earshot Leia muttered,

"I have a bad feeling about this."

"See, look! Good as new!" Han exclaimed after tightening the last bolt on 3P0's neck.

"You're sure you did this right?" Leia asked

"A course I am sure!" Han replied as he flipped up the on switch.

"Oh! What happened?"

"Nothing 3P0. Could you… help me put away this laundry?" Leia asked slowly, pointing to a basket of folded clothes.

"Of course Mistress Leia! Do you want me to clean up this mess when we're finished?" 3P0 asked.

"No that's Han's job," Leia answered with a smirk. Han's smile of triumph disappeared.

"Oh my," the droid muttered worriedly.

"Yep," Han said, a scowl now on his face. "He's fine."

As 3P0 put the clothes away, Leia watched him very carefully. He didn't seem to be having any trouble moving his limbs or experiencing loss of sight. 'That son of a bantha really did it!' she thought.

"Mistress Padme, where do you want me to put these socks?"

"Padme! Who in the galaxy is Padme?! 3P0 it's me, Leia!" she yelled.

"That's what I said, Mistress Leia."

"No. You said Padme."

"I'm sorry Mistress Leia, but I don't know any Padme. You must have misheard me," the golden droid replied.

"No I…yes, you're right, that…must be it. The socks go in this drawer 3P0."

"Thank-you."

"Leia stared at the droid for what must have been another half an hour, and he didn't make another slip. But who was Padme? Leia had a nagging feeling in the back of her head. Whoever Padme was, and although she didn't know why, she was now determined to find out.


	2. Wish 2

**A/N: Hi everybody! This is the second chapter of the new story I Wish, obviously. I'd update faster, but it hasn't been in the cards lately. I'll try harder from now on. And remember to REVIEW!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**

"Padme! Who's Padme?"

"That's what I want to know," Leia answered. She had called Luke immediately about 3P0's slip. "But I wanted to know if you had any theories."

"Well it's possible she used to own 3P0. Even though 3P0's probably had a lot of memory swipes he's still a computer. And you can never completely delete information from a computer. Just make it harder to find. Whatever Han did must have messed up 3P0's memory banks. I'll come right over."

"You don't have to do that."

"No, I want to. Besides, I've got nothing better to do. Plus I have a feeling that this is really important. I'll see you soon."

* * *

DING DONG!

"I'M COMING!" Han yelled from the living room. He grumbled as he was forced to leave the race yet again.

"Luke! What are you doin here?" he exclaimed when he saw R2 and Luke at the door.

"Nice to see you to Han."

"BrrWho!"

"Listen, if yur here to fix Goldenrod, he's fine."

"Not according to Leia." At that moment, Leia walked to the door.

"Leia what's this I hear bout Goldenrod still bein busted?"

"He called me Padme."

"I can fix that."

"No! I don't want you to fix it, I want to find out who Padme is."

"Why do ya wanna do that?"

"Because…I'm not sure. I just have this feeling that this woman is important. All I know is that I have to do this."

"Well I bet I could figure it out."

"NO!" she cried out in frustration. Han could be so stubborn. "Han you're great at fixing ships, but droids are not you're forte."

"Okay, well why didn't ya tell me that Goldenrod was still busted?"

"She didn't want to bruise that big ego of yours," Luke retorted.

"Too late for that," Han mumbled.

"Oh stop being such a big baby! Come on Luke, he's in here." They all walked into the kitchen where 3P0 was standing, his eyes dark, his head bowed down.

"Alright let's see what's up," Luke said as he switched the protocol droid on.

"Oh Master Luke. What a pleasant surprise!"

"Brp wow!

"Of course I see you! Don't get you're wires all tangled in a mess!"

"3P0 have you had any trouble moving your limbs?"

"No sir, not at all."

"Turning your head?"

"I feel fine sir. Although I could use a good oil bath." Luke sighed as he switched 3P0 off.

"He looks fine Leia. Are you sure he called you Padme?"

"I'm positive. You believed me over the holo Luke. And you said it yourself. This is important."

"Alright I'll take a look."

"This is ridiculous," Han muttered under his breath.

"I don't care what you think Han. This is important."

"Alright. If it's important to you fine. But I think I'm going to go back to the pod-race."

"There's a pod-race on!" Luke exclaimed, his head snapping up from his work.

"Luke!"

"I'm working, I'm working."


	3. Wish 3

A/N: I command you, by the power of the Twinkie, to review this story!!!!

"Okay, I think I've done it," Luke said after screwing in the last nail on 3P0's neck.

"So he's not going to call Leia Padme anymore?" Han asked.

"Not only that, he'll be able to tell us who Padme is, along with any one else who ever owned him."

"Seriously?" Leia said in disbelief.

"Why'd you do that?"

"Well Han, in order to have a better hold on the galaxy, Palpatine banned and burned and destroyed a lot of information on the galaxy's history in order to put himself in a better light. It's one of the many reasons the Rebellion got started. Palpatine got rid of anything that held the Jedi in a good light, and since the Jedi were such a big part of the galaxy in the Old Republic, a lot of history was lost. 3P0 is, according to my,"

"BOPBRUUU!"

"and R2's calculations, approximately 120 years old."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. But his memory banks are only about forty to fifty years old, dating back to about twenty years before the Empire's inception. 3P0 is currently our best chance of finding out exactly what happened."

"And we of course just had to be the owners of the droid that knows the truth. Why can't our lives be normal for once?" Han asked.

"Han. You grew up a street rat, became a smuggler and then became a hero of the rebellion. Your fiancé is another hero of the rebellion that was separated from her long lost twin brother at birth, but found him again nineteen years later and then discovered that the reason they were separated was to protect them from their father, also known as Darth Vader, the second most evil person to ever live," Luke said quickly.

"Your point?"

"Our lives. Will never. Be normal." Han mulled this over for a while silently.

"Point taken."

"Okay. Get ready. 3P0's about to start talking even more than he normally does."

"Aw crap."

"Five…Four…" Luke started.

"Just turn him on already!" Leia yelled.

"Threetwoone!"

The three friends stared at the golden droid, waiting for something to happen. But for the first time ever…3P0 didn't talk.

"3P0, are you okay?" Luke asked.

"I don't think so Master Luke."

"What's wrong?"

"Why, I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure. I remember everything. Decades of information…it's all coming back.

"I think he's having a bit of an information overload. With everything that's happened to him, I'm surprised he still works."

"Oh dear, oh my."

"Stop doing that!"

"I'm sorry Master Han. This is all so much to take in. I can even remember who made me!"

"Who made you 3P0?" Leia asked.

"Anakin Skywalker."


	4. Wish 4

Luke, Leia, and Han stayed glued to their spots on the floor, shocked at the revelation they'd just received. Anakin Skywalker built C-3P0.

"Well what are the odds?" Luke wondered aloud.

"Oh, approximately two-hundred…"

"That was a rhetorical question 3P0."

"Oh. Sorry."

"Well, I think it makes perfect sense," Han said. "Only someone so evil could make someone so annoying!"

"Oh Master Anakin wasn't always evil. He actually built me when he was nine years old." Han got a huge smile on his face

"Nine years old! That's can't be right. Protocol droids are very complex," Luke said in disbelief

"No, I'm positive he was nine."

"Okay, is anyone else thinking of a three feet tall Darth Vader, 'cause that's what I'm thinkin of!" Han exclaimed. Luke and Leia gave him pointed looks.

"What?"

"Brp whee!"

"I am very complex! You on the other hand have a few loose wires! Not only that, but you knew the whole time you little piece of scrap metal!"

"Knew what?" Leia asked.

"That your father built me! I can remember the day we met, Master Anakin was there. Why didn't you tell us R2?"

"Bopdop."

"Because we never asked!!! Why you filthy little,"

"3P0, get over it! How long ago did you two meet?"

"Hm… About 37 years ago."

"Wow. That's a long time."

"What about Padme?!" Leia yelled in frustration.

"Who cares?" Luke said in disbelief. "Leia we could find out about father."

"I don't give a fodder about him! He's burning in hell where he belongs and he can stay there! We did this to find out about Padme not him. My father was killed five years ago by the Empire. And last time I checked, your aunt and uncle, the people who took care of you your whole life, the closest things you ever had to parents, were killed by them too. Both under Vader's orders!"

"We don't know that!"

"Wake up Luke! Vader was in charge of finding 3P0 and R2. He wouldn't have let anyone else take care of something so important. If he the Storm troopers almost never did anything without a direct order, especially killing people! Now tell me about Padme!" Leia yelled, now directing her anger toward 3P0.

"Leia," Han said calmly putting his hands on his sholders. "You need to calm down. You look like your about to explode." Leia breathed deeply and looked to the droids again.

"Please?" she added.

"Um…"

"Bodwee!"

"What?! Why not?"

"Bleepbop dop bwep!"

"But they're dead! It couldn't possibly put anyone in danger."

"BEEEP!!!"

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't!!" There was a long silence. "Hm. Just what I thought. You can't even think of one!"

"Will you just tell us what's going on already!" Han yelled. Nothing got on his nerves more than 3P0 and R2 fighting.

"Oh. Well you see her full name was Padme Naberrie Amidala Sk"

"THE Padme Amidala?" Leia said in disbelief, cutting 3P0 off.

"Well yes but,"

"Who is she?" Luke asked.

"She was," 3P0 started but he quickly got cut off again.

"She was the queen and senator of Naboo. It's practically half a parsec away from Tattoine. Ever heard of it?" Luke smiled in remembrance.

"Yeah. I always said I was going to go to Naboo once I got enough money."

"Why Naboo?" Han asked.

"I dunno. It always attracted me. That and it was the closest planet to Tattoine that had grass and rain and snow. I figured I could still visit Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru that way."

"Anyway, She became Queen at age fourteen and Senator eight years later when her two terms were up. She remained Senator for the rest of her life…five years."

"What happened to her? Did someone assassinate her?"

"No, her enemies never managed to kill her, although it wasn't from lack of trying, let me tell you. Her niece Pooja was in the Senate with me, said her mother and grandmother were always worrying about her aunt. But no, she died of natural causes in childbirth along with her baby."

"Um actually…"

"Wow that's sad. A kid never gettin a chance to see the light a day."

"I know. The entire planet mourned her loss, along with many of the Senators of the time, including Father, and my mother as well."

"But Mistress Leia! Mistress Padme was,"

"What is it 3P0?!"

"The children didn't die!" the droid yelled in exasperation.

"Ch…children?" Leia said in disbelief as realization swept through her.

"Yes. The twins survived. As a matter of fact… they're standing right in front of me."


	5. Wish 5

**AN: Hey guys! I just wanted to take this chance to say Merry Christmas! Oh and Chanukah too! **

"_I just don't understand what's wrong with telling Luke the truth." Beru challenged her husband. Luke stood very still outside the door, having stopped his trip back to his room as soon as he heard them mention his father._

"_It would kill him." Owen explained. "He holds his father in such high esteem, even though he knows nothing about him. If I found out my dad had done something like that I wouldn't be the same person I am today."_

"_Maybe he'll learn a lesson from it."_

"_Doubt it."_

"_Luke is too good of a boy to follow his father's footsteps. What are you really afraid of?" Owen sighed deeply._

"_What…What if he starts asking about his mother?"_

"_You're kidding me right?"_

"_She must have had some kind of family. We were never really related to Anakin. And she was from…Nubia, Naboo, one of those places, and they're both a hell of a lot better places to raise kids then here. And we can't have kids of our own, and no adoption agency would send a kid to Tatooine. If Luke decided to contact any relative of his, we would lose him in a heartbeat."_

"_I hadn't thought of that."_

"_You see, we,"_

"_Can't be afraid of that happening. Sure Luke wants to leave Tatooine. I don't blame him. But he doesn't want to leave us. I heard him tell his friends that when he was all grown up, he was going to go to Naboo, because it has rain and snow, and green things, and"_

"_It's not here."_

"_And it's less than a parsec away and he can visit us any time he wants. You have to trust Luke. And even if is mothers family, if they exist, did decide to take him, he would still insist on visits here and lets face it…he'd be better off. Especially if they're anything like her. I only spent about a day with her, but she was so nice. Didn't care about herself, just other people. Must be where Luke gets it from."_

"Luke!" Leia yelled for the fifth time, finally getting Luke out of his daydream. It was the only knowledge he'd ever had of his mother. That she was selfless and kind and caring. The way he had always imagined her to be, the way he thought all mothers should be. But that was all he'd ever known. He didn't want to give Uncle Owen a reason to fear losing him, so he never asked about her, slowly stopped asking about his father. For a while.

"R2, do you have any other recordings in your memory?"

"Bepdopbweeep!"

"Good. Show them to me," Luke demanded.

"Luke? Do you really want to just jump into this?"

"I've gotta know Leia. I just have to."

"You're not satisfied with what we know now?"

"You are? We know virtually nothing. We don't know how they met, or if and when they got married, or…"

"I know that my parents got killed five years ago. And that's all I need to know!" Leia yelled before running off to her room. She couldn't stay any longer for fear of saying something she might forget. She knew Luke would disagree with her, but she didn't know she would become so emotional.

"I don't understand. Why wouldn't she want to know?" Luke wondered out loud.

"Kid, have you ever heard of the sayin, ignorance is bliss?" Han said.

"Yeah. And."

"When Leia was a kid growin up with her adopted parents, she was happy, and content. She didn't ask because she didn't see the point in findin out 'bout people who were dead and gone, or so she thought and she had parents who loved like a real daughter. And when she finally did find out somethin bout her real parents…well you can see how that must have hurt her. You've known longer about yer dad than she has, you've had time to deal with it. She hasn't. Not to mention Vader tortured me before turning me into a sculpture, and he tortured her for information before we rescued her. And he cut off yer hand. And destroyed a planet, and…"

"I get the point. He did a lot of bad things."

"Yeah. So after finding out 'bout that, she was dead set against findin out anythin else. She just didn't realize it till now when she was forced to decide."

"Since when did you become so deep?"

"Hey she's my fiancée. If there's anythin I'm an expert on it's her. Not to mention girls have this weird need to 'talk' about their feelings. And this is one of those few things that I actually understand. I never knew my parents either. Never even had adopted ones like you guys. I don't really wanna know about my parents 'cause I know they left me to fend fur myself in the streets. That's all I need to know. And what she knows…is more than she needs to know," Han finished before starting to walk to the bedroom. "You can stay here if ya want."

"No thanks. I've got research to do," Luke said before grabbing his cloak.

"Okay but remember… Curiosity killed the nexu."

"Hey. Sweetness, you alright?" Han asked upon finding Leia. She was sprawled on the bed, her back to the door.

"Yeah I'm fine." Han was shocked to see that she hadn't shed a single tear. Leia had been very emotional the last few days, even more so than normal. He thought for sure this whole fiasco would be enough to tip her.

"Did Luke leave?"

"Yeah. Said he had research to do." Leia laughed silently.

"Idiot. Why go through all the trouble? All the pain?"

"Well from what you've told us about her, their cant be anythin nearly as bad 'bout her as yer dad."

"You should never put hopes in people you never knew."

"Leia listen. Luke said once that his uncle never liked it when he asked about his dad. He never knew much about him and the stuff he did know, turned out to be lies. And now he's got the chance to know the truth. He knows it might hurt. But he doesn't care."

"Since when did you become so deep?"

"Why do you guys keep sayin that? I know you two better than anyone. I know yer birthday, and your favorite colors, an that Luke likes redheads."

"Blech."

"And, I happen to know you like it a lot when I do this," Han said before kissing Leia's neck.

"Haaan," Leia moaned only half in protest.

"Yes," he replied looking up with a smirk.

"You're a scoundrel."

"Love ya too babe," he replied before melding his lips to hers.

"Luke!" Leia yelled out after opening the door to her brother's apartment. "LUKE!"

"I'm in here!" he yelled from another room. Han followed Leia in and smiled at the site of Luke's apartment. It had holo magazines, dirty dishes stacked in the sink, a shirt or two tossed around, and random wires, nails, screws and pieces of scrap metal everywhere. He took a deep breath and smirked.

"Ah. The smell of a bachelor pad."

"It smells like meat and B.O."

"I know isn't it great?" Luke called out again. Leia rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Men! So Luke what are you up to?" He was sitting in front of his holo scanning the words on the screen.

"I would think you would know what I'm doing. I know what you've been doing," he muttered.

"What was that?"

"Leia did I teach you to shield your thoughts yet?"

"Yes."

"Remind me to do it again." Leia furrowed her eyebrows, but blushed once realization washed over her.

"Sorry kid," Han said with a grin.

"You're not sorry."

"Nope." Leia whacked him in the chest.

"Have you made any progress?"

"Depends on what you mean by progress. I know virtually everything about Mom, and our cousin Pooja. Except for one thing."

"And what is that?"

"Where their relatives are."

"Well, I'm putting my money on Naboo," Han said.

"I know that!" Luke said in frustration. "But where?" Leia sighed deeply and shook her head.

"I'm going to regret this. Let me have a shot."

"Oh so you're helping now?"

"Yeah. Do you want my help or not?" she snapped back. Luke nodded and got up from his chair. Leia immediately sat down and typed away. Han grabbed Luke and pulled him close.

"So how much did ya hear kid?" Luke lushed almost as badly as his sister. He did not want to talk about this, but knew Han would never stop.

"Barely anything. Either she's better at shielding than I thought, or you turned her brain into mush."

"I can hear you ya know!"

"Yeah, I kinda figured."

"Aaaand done!"

"Your done already?"

"What can I say? I'm good."

"Yes you are," Han said with a smirk before wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"That was your third strike."

"Damn."

"Wow Leia. You did it," Luke said in amazement as he printed the information.

"Yep…So what now?" Luke smirked

"We're going on a road trip."


	6. Wish 6

"Did we have to bring Goldenrod?" Han whined.

"YES!"

Luke, Leia, and Han had been on a shuttle for the past two days, and were now driving to the supposed location of their aunt's home. R2 and 3P0 were comfortably situated in the back of the rental speeder on either side of Han. In other words, the ex-smuggler had been in hell for two hours.

"Don't worry. We're almost there." The next few moments were passed along in silence until Han decided to break it.

"Are we there yet?"

"No," Luke answered.

"Okay…Are we there now?"

"No," Leia replied.

"Okay… How 'bout now?"

"No."

"Okay……Now?"

"NO!" the twins yelled at him.

"Sorry………..Are we,"

"HERE!" yelled Luke, effectively cutting Han off as they pulled into a driveway.

"I'm engaged to a ten-year old," Leia whined.

"Yep. Come on lets go."

"I don't know about this Luke."

"Come on Leia. We've gone this far. We can't stop now."

"Yes we can its very easy."

"Well I'm going.

"Fine."

"And I have the keys to the speeder so you can't leave."

"Damn," Leia conceded in defeat as she got out of the speeder.

"Come on Leia, it'll be fun," Han said turning to face her.

"No it won't. What if they don't believe us? You have to admit, it's pretty farfetched."

"Then we'll OW!" Han shouted after hitting his head into the front door. Leia covered her mouth trying not to laugh.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I think so." The door opened then to reveal a petite woman with light brown hair, who was obviously pregnant.  
"Hello?"

"Pooja!" Leia said in recognition of her old friend.

"Leia! Oh my gods! Wha?"

"Who is he? Is it that security guard of yours that you had your eye on?"

"Yeah. We actually got married almost four years ago."

"Tell"

"I think we're forgetting why we came here," Han interrupted.

"Oh, yeah. That hollow sound you heard before was my fiancé here hitting his head on your door. Pooja this is Han Solo, and my brother,"

"I know who they are. You guys are the heroes of the Rebellion. Everyone knows who you are. Except my mom probably. She never watches the news anymore."

"You don't know the half of it," Han muttered.

"Speaking of your mom…that's actually why we came here… to talk to her."

"Why would you want to talk to my mom?"

"Um…It's a long story…but we need to talk to her. You can stay too, I mean it is,"

"Pooja, sweetie, I thought you were resting," Sola said walking up to the door. She was petite as well, with long gray hair, instead."

"Easier said than done. Mom this is an old friend of mine from the Senate, Leia Organa, her fiancé Han, and her brother Luke. They said they wanted to talk to you."

"Me? What could they possibly need me for?"

"Um…well you see, it's very complicated. I don't know if I can,"

"I'll do it," Luke interrupted. "Leia and I were both adopted by different families. We never knew we had a twin, nor did we know anything about our real parents. Until very recently. We are positive, that your sister Padme Amidala was our mother."

There were a few moments of silence as the message got across. The trio looked to Sola for her reaction. Her face changed from confusion, to pure fury.

"How dare you."

"We,"

"My sister and her unborn child have been dead, for twenty -four years next week. How dare you come here with this sick cruel joke."

"It's not a joke!"

"Mom please. Leia would never,"

"You people are sick. NOW GET OUT!" she yelled before slamming the door.


	7. Wish 7

Leia, Luke, and Han closed their eyes braced themselves for the slam of the door in their face. Leia cursed herself, for she knew this would happen, knew that no one in their right minds would believe them. But as the trio stood there, and waited for the slam of the door, they realized something. The door hadn't slammed yet.

Opening their eyes, they saw that the door was still open just a crack. Leia noticed a small object of some sort sticking out from the crack. The door opened back up to reveal Pooja and Sola still standing there along with someone knew. She was shorter than the other two women and had snow white hair wrapped in a bun on the back of her head.

"Now Sola, what in the world are you doing?" she asked quietly.

"I was just showing these people the door."

"These people are family."

"Momma, you can't possibly believe them! The baby died with Padme. And there are two of them."

"They lied!" Luke said desperately. "To protect us."

"Well then why would they lie to us?"

"It was better that you didn't know. You have to let us explain. Please."

"What's with all the noise?" They were joined by yet another brunette, taller than everyone else, but still on the short side. "Who are these people?"

"Your cousins," Jobal said quickly before Sola got a chance to answer.

"They are not!"

"All three of them?"

"No. The scruffy looking one is the girl's fiancé. The other two are twins," Pooja answered

"I am not scruffy looking!"

"But we have proof. Please."

"Oh yeah? Where is it?"

"Right here!" Han said turning around but frowned to see that no one was behind them.

"OI! YOU TWO GET IN 'ERE!"

"Han, don't yell," Leia reprimanded.

"Sorry. But those two are…"

"Wooooooow!" whirled R2 as he wheeled into the house.

"R2!" Ryoo and Pooja exclaimed.

"R2 it's us! Ryoo and Pooja!" Pooja said to the little astromech. R2 immediately started to go in circles before running into the wall.

"Yep that's R2," Ryoo mumbled.

"So he's always been like that?" Han asked.

"R2-D2! Come back here! You know I'm not as fast as you!"

"3P0?" Sola said in disbelief.

"Oh um…Miss Sola. I knew you looked familiar! But…has your hair changed color?"

"Yep. It's 3P0. But just because you got a hold of my sister's old droids doesn't mean,"

"It's their memories that prove we're Padme's children."

"It's true Miss Sola. I know they're her children."

"Your memory can be altered."

"But R2's can't," Luke said. "Play it."

Instantly R2's hologram projector produced an image of Padme holding the two little babies in her arms. An alien then came and insisted on taking them, saying she needed rest.

"Stop the recording."

"Why?" Sola asked quietly.

"You don't want to see the rest." Sola understood why and immediately burst into tears. It had been so long since she had allowed herself to think of Padme that as soon as she saw the image she lost it. Hearing the crying an average sized gray haired man came in and put his arms around Sola.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Nice going Luke," Leia muttered

"I didn't do anything."

"Who the hell are you?" Darred asked.

"I'm Luke, this is my sister Leia, and her fiancé Han."

"They're claiming Aunt Padme is their mother," Ryoo explained.

"What?"

"They're telling the truth," Jobal insisted."

"They made Sola cry!"

"It wasn't their fault that Sola wasn't prepared to see that recording."

"What recording?"

"A recording R2 had in his memory banks of Aunt Padme, holding two babies that are supposed to be them."

"But, she was still pregnant when she died."

"We have been through this before. If you'll just let us explain."

"Why?" Sola asked angrily. "Why should I?"

"Sola, look at them," Jobal said lovingly. "Darlings smile for me." Luke and Leia immediately complied.

"Look at that smile on Leia. That's her smile. And his nose. That's her nose. And look at those big brown eyes. Those are her eyes. They're your eyes. They're your fathers eyes." Sola looked up at her mother, and then to Luke and Leia.

"You gotta admit darling…they look a lot like her," Darred said to his wife.

"Fine. Come in, sit down. But you have a lot of explaining to do."

"Anything," Luke said.

"Then there's something that's been eating at me for years. Who is your father?"

**A.N.: In the novelization of Return of the Jedi, the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi states that he took BOTH Leia AND her mother to Alderaan, meaning she died there probablly about a week after the twins were born. Since this directly contradicts ROTS, i like to think that the timing of Padme's death COULD be cannon as long as she dies within about five days after the twins birth. **


End file.
